OwataP
|gender = Male |officialillustrator = |otherillustrator = |imagegroup = |officialjapname = オワタP |officialromajiname = OwataP |officialnameinfo = |aka = ガルナ (Garuna) がるなん (Garunan) |birthday = 31|birthmonth = 12|birthyear = 1987|birthref = OwataP's Nico Nico Douga user page |status = Active |years = 2008-present |NNDuserpage = 1320776 |mylist1 = 3236873 |mylist1info = |mylist2 = |mylist2info = |mylist3 = |mylist3info = |nicommu1 = co117189 |nicommu1info = |nicommu2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommu3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = cosMo }} |FhwIcW08CIs}} OwataP (オワタP) also known as Garuna (ガルナ) or Garunan (がるなん) is a producer most prominent for his songs Paradichlorobenzene and Rin-chan Nau! (both of which are self-covers). Aside from producing VOCALOID songs, he is also a gamer, flautist and . However his song covers are not in his Mylist. He usually sings in a rather high, occasionally shaky, voice with nasal quality, but can also sing in a deep voice such as in his cover of "Shoushuuriki" . His most popular solo cover is his selfcover of "Rin-chan Nau!" with 575K views, followed by his "Kochira, Koufuku Anshin Iinkai Desu." with 233K views as of April 2013. He is known for his duets with another producer-utaite, cosMo. They are good friends and sometimes do gaming videos together as well. He is often depicted with dark hair and cat ears. For more information on OwataP as a producer, please visit his article on the VOCALOID wiki. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Omaera ga Utau no ka yo! ~ Naze Utattashi ~ with cosMo (December 15, 2012) List of Covered Songs (Mean Force Urotander) (2008.09.16) # "Paradichlorobenzene" (self-cover) (2010.01.18) # "Paradichlorobenzene" (self-cover) -Arrange- (2010.05.08) # "Magical☆Nuko Len Len" (self-cover) (2010.08.27) # "Hatsune Miku no Gekishou" (The Intense Singing of Hatsune Miku) (2010.09.13) # "Matryoshka" feat. OwataP and cosMo (2010.10.19) # "Kuroi Tsubasa" (Black Wings) (2010.10.23) # "Koyatsume, Hahaha" (2010.12.21) # "Shoushuuriki" (2011.04.27) # "Kamihikouki" (Paperplane) -CLΦSH Live ver.- (2011.09.24) # "Jinsei Reset Button" (Life Reset Button) (2011.11.08) # "Senbonzakura" feat. OwataP and cosMo (2011.11.15) # "Ikasama Life Game" (2012.02.10) # "Rin-chan Nau!" (self-cover) (2012.03.26) # "Haiyore! Owatasan" (Parody of "Haiyore! Nyaruko-san") (2012.05.04) # "Kochira, Koufuku Anshin Iinkai Desu." (Here, Happiness is Peace Committee.) (2012.06.18) # "Heartbreak・Headline" (2012.07.01) # "Eien ni Shiwase ni Naru Houhou, Mitsukemashita." (I've Found a Way to be Happy Forever.) (2012.08.27) # "Mahjong Chuudoku" (Mahjong Junky) (2012.12.02) # "Magical☆Nuko Len Len" (self-cover) feat. OwataP and cosMo (2012.12.13) # "Shiawase ni Nareru Kakushi Command ga Arurashii" (There's Supposed to Be a Cheat Code for Happiness) (2013.07.02) }} Discography |track1title = Talk 1 |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Hatsune Miku no Bousou |track2info = (The Rampage of Hatsune Miku) |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = R-18 |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Paradichlorobenzene |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = Talk 2 |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = Mahjong Chuudoku |track6info = (Mahjong Junkie) |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = Dystopia・Zipangu |track7lyricist = |track7composer = |track7arranger = |track8title = DON ☆ TEN |track8lyricist = |track8composer = |track8arranger = |track9title = Talk 3 |track9lyricist = |track9composer = |track9arranger = |track10title = Magical ☆ Nuko Len Len |track10info = |track10info = -New Movie ver.- |track10lyricist = |track10composer = |track10arranger = |track11title = Hatsune Miku no Gekishou |track11info = (The Intense Song of Hatsune Miku) -Long ver.- |track11lyricist = |track11composer = |track11arranger = |track12title = Rin-chan Nau! |track12info = |track12lyricist = |track12composer = |track12arranger = |track13title = Talk 4 |track13lyricist = |track13composer = |track13arranger = |track14title = (Bonus track) |track14lyricist = |track14composer = |track14arranger = |track15title = Talk 5 |track15lyricist = |track15composer = |track15arranger = }} Gallery |owataP cosMo Matryoshka.png|OwataP (left) and cosMo as seen in their cover of "Matryoshka" |OwataP_haiyore.png|OwataP as seen in his cover of "Haiyore! Owatasan" |OwataP_twitter.png|OwataP as seen on Twitter |OwataP_nnd.png|OwataP as seen in his NND community }} Trivia * He lives in Tokyo. * He likes playing Last Story, Super Mario Kart, Super Mario Galaxy, Mario Kart 64, Smash Bros and Othello, and has extra mylists for their gaming videos.His Mylists on Nico Nico Douga * He likes putting the smiley ＼(^o^)／. * Despite their similar names, he is not affiliated with the utaite Owata. External Links * Website * piapro * Twitter Category:Inactive Singers